Trials and Tribulations of Being Me
by crazypixie789
Summary: His parent’s are fighting. His brother misses someone and he sucks at basketball. Not to mention there’s something wrong with Kari…..Takari
1. Chapter 1

Trials and Tribulations of Being Me  
  
Disclaimer: Do not own so do not sue.  
  
Summary: His parent's are fighting. His brother misses someone and he sucks at basketball. Not to mention there's something wrong with Kari...*Takari*  
  
(Tk's point of view)  
  
It was cold no doubt. I was huddled in my bed waiting for the heater to turn on. It didn't. I guess my Dad forgot, he usually forgets these things. He's in Los Angles right now on a business trip. Mom's working in her Flower Shop trying to make ends meet for the rent there. I'm at home with my big brother. He was busy talking on the phone with his girlfriend. I can't remember her name right now. I usually don't try too. He has six different girlfriends a week! He did have a girlfriend that he really cared about but she moved two months ago. He hasn't been the same since.  
  
I on the other hand have no girlfriend. Nor do I want one. All they do is whine and complain. By the end of your date all your money's gone and you have to get more for the next date. I mean why bother?  
  
Click.  
  
I guess he's done with the phone. I mean it's been six hours already! Ok, maybe not six but it sure felt like it. My door opened.  
  
"Geeze its freezing in this house," My big brother Matt said.  
  
I guess Matt looks like me. We have the same blonde hair (except his usually has gel in it) and the same blue eyes. But boy when Matt's mad his eyes turn really icy and his head looks like its getting taller! It's kind of hard to explain, I guess you have to be there. Even though you probably wouldn't want to be there.  
  
"Dad forgot to turn on the heater before he left."  
  
"Why don't you turn it back on?" The obvious solution. Of course I thought of that! Did he think I was stupid or something?  
  
"I don't know the code." I replied. Matt thought for a moment. I could tell since he always leans near the door when he does.  
  
"Isn't it 2, 5, 2, 4, 2, T, M?" My eyes widen how on Earth did he know that?  
  
"Dad told me yesterday." He said as if he was reading my mind. I frowned.  
  
"Why didn't Dad tell me?"  
  
"Did you ever ask?" Did I ever ask? DID I EVER ASK?!?!  
  
"Heh.No." Actually that never occurred to me I always thought I never had to ask. He rolled his eyes and walked out of my room.  
  
A few minutes later I felt heat warming up the house. I changed into my normal clothes and walked out of my room to find Matt.  
  
He wasn't in the living room or his room. So that meant he probably was in the bathroom doing his hair. I was right.  
  
Matt spent probably like a hundred dollars on hair supplies a year! I just comb my hair and put on a hat and I'm ready to go. I usually take showers at night. He takes them in the morning, in the afternoon (if he gets the chance) and in the nighttime. I swear sometimes he acts more like a girl then most girls do.  
  
"Are you done yet Matt?" I asked. He opened the door and his hair looked like it was as hard as rock when he came out.  
  
"Do you want to come with me to Tai's house?" Tai was his best friend. He was obsessed with soccer. His little sister-Kari- was about my age. She was one of my best friends. Not girlfriend. Just friend. People often mistake us for boyfriend and girlfriend. It's like they haven't seen a boy and girl hang out before.  
  
"Sure, Kari has this new rap CD she's going to let me listen to." Matt smirked.  
  
"What?" Matt smirked again and waved his hand as if he was saying never mind. I hate it when he does that.  
  
Sorry that was so short but it will get better!  
  
Preview for Next Chapter:  
  
Kari was acting weird. She had make up on and was wearing skirt! There was also something wrong with her eye. She kept blinking it.  
  
Please review!! Thanx. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: Do not own so do not sue.  
  
(TK'S Point of View)  
  
We arrived at Tai's house an hour later. Matt needed to do "something" first. All he did was put more gel in his hair. I swear my brother's hair is going to turn into a rock one day. I'm surprised it hasn't yet.  
  
Ding Dong.  
  
Tai answered the door. Now Matt uses hair gel to make his hair stay a certain way. But not Tai. He doesn't use hair gel. He doesn't need it. He has wild brown hair. It goes everywhere but somehow stays in the same place.  
  
"Hey guys!" Tai greeted. He was wearing a shirt that said 'Soccer RULES!!!' Told you he was obsessed with soccer. I'm amazed he manages to keep a girlfriend.  
  
"Hey dude!" Matt replied. They did their normal handshake. Fist tightened. Slam into each other's fist and slap each other's hands. Not a very good way to explain it but it basically looks like it if you could imagine it.  
  
"Where's Kari?" I asked. They snickered. "What?"  
  
"She's upstairs," Tai simply said. I nodded and went upstairs. Before I knocked on her door I heard them laugh. They knew something. But what?  
  
I've known Kari for eight years. I knew what she liked, what she hated, and even what kind of clothes she liked to wear. I can read her like a book. But I didn't expect what would happen when I went through the door.  
  
Weird.  
  
Kari was acting weird. She had make up on and was wearing a skirt! She came up to me and started blinking her eyes.  
  
"Are you ok Kari?" I asked. This wasn't the Kari I've known. Kari was basically a tom boy. Instead of dresses and skirts she'd rather wear baggy pants and long shirts. No way in the world would she be wearing make up. But there she was right in front of me. Wearing make up.  
  
"Of course, I'm ok Tk," She giggled, "But it was sweet of you for asking." Ok there was really something wrong with Kari.  
  
"Um, your welcome I guess." I didn't know what to say. It felt like I was trying to talk to a stranger!  
  
We stood a while in silence which seemed like for hours to me. I didn't like this new Kari. She was acting like.like.the girls at school!  
  
"Do you want to listen to my new CD?" Kari asked. I almost forgot about the CD.  
  
"Sure, who's the rapper?"  
  
"Oh, I gave that CD to Tai, but I do have the Hot Boys CD."  
  
I could feel my mouth open. Hot Boys was the most girlish boy band I've ever heard of. I hated them. Kari hated them. But apparently not anymore. What was wrong with her?  
  
"Err." I absolutely did not want to listen to Hot Boys. I had to make up a quick lie.  
  
"As much as I'd like to Kari I really can't um.my dog. yeah my dog is hungry and it's about dinner time so. I better go." I told you I was bad at lying.  
  
"But you don't have a dog, Tk." She replied. She titled her head. I had to admit she looked kind of cute. EWW! What was I thinking? This is your best friend you idiot.who by the way is acting very weird and is waiting for a reply right now.  
  
"I have a dog.heh.heh.yeah I got him yesterday!" Was it just me or did I just make the situation worse?  
  
"Really? What's his name?"  
  
I looked around her room. The first thing I saw was deodorant.  
  
"Err. his name is Deodorant.?"  
  
"Deodorant?" Kari raised her eyebrow.  
  
"Whoops? Did I say deodorant? I meant Deo yeah, Deo." She looked at me with curiosity.  
  
"What does 'Deo' look like?" Why did Kari have to ask so many questions?  
"Deo is uh.err.black with um.white spots!"  
  
"Really? I've never seen a dog like that before can I see it?"  
  
"I-I don't know.." I replied. Kari pouted and gave me her puppy dog eyes. Look away Tk, look away! Too late.  
  
"Ok. How about" Matt interrupted me.  
  
"TK! Its time to leave!" I sighed in relief. Saved by the Matt.  
  
"Well see ya later Kari." I ran downstairs so she wouldn't ask if she could see my 'dog'.  
  
I opened the door to get out when I almost bumped into two girls. They were both brunettes from school. The tallest had lots of make up on and a really yellow dress. I think her name was Jewel. The second was a little chubby and shy her name was.was.Janet or was it Mandy? All I knew was that they were the biggest snobs in school.  
  
"Sorry," I apologized. They looked at me and giggled.  
  
"Is Kari upstairs?" Jewel asked. I nodded and they literally skipped upstairs. Since when were they friends with Kari?  
  
Matt was in his car when I came up. He was still talking to Tai. I sat in the front seat.  
  
"Bye Matt, bye Tk." Tai finally said after 3 long hours of talking. I said bye and Matt drove us home.  
  
Please Review! Not the best chapter but I really couldn't think of anything. But thanks for the reviews from the first chapter!!  
  
Preview for Next Chapter:  
  
Basketball. The greatest sport ever. The sport that I suck at. The sport that I want to make the team on. 


End file.
